globemcfandomcom-20200216-history
FAQ
= General = What is this server about? GlobeMC is a survival multiplayer Towny server that uses a map of the real Earth as its setting. Found a town, expand, build it to amazement, make shops, trade with other players, get rich, create a powerful nation, and make friends and enemies as you conquer the world. How big is the map? The map is a 1:1000 scale model. This means 1 block in-game is 1,000 meters in real life. The entire map is 43008x21504 blocks. Is there a server map? Where am I? You can get a direct link to the map with your current coordinates by typing /map or by going to: https://map.globemc.net/ = Economy = How do I get money? Unlike other servers that have a digital currency, we use physical gold ingots. Making money is as simple as mining gold ore and smelting it. 1 Gold Ingot = 1 Gold 1 Gold Block = 9 Gold What type of economy does this server have? This server is going for a near complete player economy. This means you cannot buy/sell things from/to the server itself, only the players, through manual trading or their shops. Do I have to hold the gold in my inventory to use it? No, gold ingots in your ender chest also count towards your balance. To add onto this, if someone buys from your shop while you're offline, it will go into your ender chest. How do I make a shop? Place a sign 1 block away from a chest (for example, on the front of it) On the sign, write: The first line will be automatically filled with your name The second line is the amount of items to buy or sell The third line is a combination of buy and sell prices. You need to have a price indicator like B or S. The prices are separated by a colon : The forth line will hold the id/name of the item. Write ? on the sign and the item will be autofilled with the one from the chest or you can click on the sign with the item afterwards. Example A person can buy 64 diamonds for 10 gold and sell them back for 5 gold from/to Phoenix616 = Towns = How do I make a town? How can I protect my stuff? To protect your buildings/chests you must create a town. To create a town you need to have 64 gold ingots, and then type /t new {townname} Make sure to claim in the right spot! F3+G to see chunks! Note: You can only be in and own one town at a time. How do you claim land? Once you have created a town, you can deposit gold ingots into it's vault by typing /t deposit {#} You can claim surrounding chunks for 42 gold ingots. This claims the chunk you're standing on. 1 Chunk = 16x16x256 Block Area Town claims have to be contiguous to each other, otherwise you will need to found an outpost. What are outposts? Outposts are claims that are seperate from your main town, and as a result are more expensive, at 80 gold ingots. To claim an outpost type /t claim outpost After that initial payment, you can expand the outpost as if it were part of your main town. Outposts also act as teleport points that you can teleport to at anytime by typing /t outpost {#} To see outpost numbers type /t outpost list How do I invite someone? How do I accept an invite? To invite someone to your town type /t invite {playername} To accept an invite to a town type /accept This will accept the invite sent most recently. How can I allow my friends to access/switch/build in our town? By default all of your town permissions are disabled and only you can change them. Towny offers multiple ways to manage permissions. The quickest and easiest way is by typing /t rank add {player} chancellor which will grant that player the same permissions as the mayor. Only do this if you trust the person! = Town Permissions = How do permissions work? Towny has 4 main permission nodes: Build, Destroy, Switch, and ItemUse, which can be accessed by 3 types of people: Resident, Ally, and Outsider. Nodes ItemUse allows items such as buckets or flint and steel to be used. Build, Destroy allow the placing and destroying of all blocks. Switch allows doors, and all containers to be opened such as chests, furnaces and shulkers. People Outsiders are people not in your town. Residents are citizens in your town. Allies are nation members AND any other nations you have allied. How do I set my town permissions? Town level permissions, which effect all chunks you own can be managed by typing /t set perm {resident/ally/outsider} {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} Plot level permissions, which effect just the chunk you're standing on can be managed by typing /plot set perm {resident/ally/outsider} {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} Permissions can be reset to default by typing /t set perm reset and /plot set perm reset Example To allow your residents to build/destroy /t set perm resident build on and /t set perm resident destroy on Extra You can toggle all permissions by typing /{t/plot} set perm {on/off} You can toggle all permissions for specific people by typing /{t/plot} set perm {resident/ally/outsider} {on/off} You can toggle all specifc permissions for everyone by typing /{t/plot} set perm {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} = Nations = What are nations? Nations are an abstract collection of towns (or just one town) with one town as the capital. Why would I join or create a nation? Nations provide various benefits such as a raised claim cap, and a raised outpost cap. How do I create a nation? To create a nation you first need to have a town and 128 gold. Then you type /n new {nationname} This will create a nation with your town as the capital. How do I invite someone? How do I accept an invite? To invite a town to the nation type /n invite {town} To accept an invite to a nation type /t invite accept {nation} How do I ally? When you've found a nation you want to ally with type /n ally add {nation} This will send them a request to ally. If you are on the receiving end of an ally request and want to ally, type/n ally accept {nation} Being allied allows you to be protected from friendly fire, help on each others plots (if the plot's perm line allows allies), and to help each other in war. = Chat = What are all the chat channels? Global Chat /g Everyone can see this, including the Discord. Local Chat /lc Only people within 100 blocks of you can see this. Town Chat /tc Only residents of your town can see this. Nation Chat /nc Only towns in your nation can see this. Can I leave global chat? Yes, you can leave the global chat channel with /leave g and it will put you in the local chat channel. To rejoin do /join g This will work for every channel. Other people have titles like Hermit, or King. How can I get those? By default only the owner of a town/nation will have a title displayed. Default town/nation ranks will upgrade as your town/nation grows. If you'd like to override this and manually set a title for youself or another resident you must be a leader or assistant of a nation, and type /n set title {player} {title} = Other = What are flycoins? How do I use them? Fly Coins are a special currency item that allows you to fly within your town borders. Each coin allows you 10 minutes of flight and will be consumed upon use. To activate type /tfly What do the icons on the map mean? Blue flags indicate independant towns not in a nation. Houses indicate a town in a nation. Big houses indicate a town is a capital of a nation. = END = Didn't find your question here? Suggest to add it in the #suggestions or #questions channel in the GlobeMC Discord! Category:Info